


Claimed

by Lost_Elf



Series: An Alpha That Would Love Someone Like Him [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fisting, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Rhys, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Relationship, Rhys lets his mouth run again, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, They/Them Pronouns for Zer0 (Borderlands), Zer0 is possessive af, no beta we die like men, there is no PLOT but there is STORY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: Who knew Zer0 was possessive? Certainly not Omega!Rhys. He didn't even know that the assassin was interested in him, and now they are staking their claim on him right in the middle of his office.
Relationships: Rhys/Zer0 (Borderlands)
Series: An Alpha That Would Love Someone Like Him [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> Many things.  
> 1) This is not heavily edited, and I'm not happy about a certain part of this, but I don't want to give it any more energy.  
> 2) I use they/them for Zer0. Or, I hope I do. I checked it two times, but who knows.  
> 3) Zer0's biology is alien. Ger ready for that monster cock, baby!  
> 4) The situation portrayed is fully consensual, even though Rhys is confused at first. He will state his clear consent later in this fic.  
> 5) Rhys' past is hinted on again and still not explained. I don't think the implications are clear enough for me to TW the actual thing that happened in the past, so I won't, to avoid spoilers.  
> 6) This work is _filthy_ , omg!  
> 7) I had so much fun writing this that I decided to give those two a sequel. There will be oviposition in the sequel. ^.^  
> 8) This fic happens directly after the first fic in the series, but you don't necessarily need to read it (as there is not Plot™, just Story™). You might just be sliiiightly confused.  
> 9) I hope this is all. If you find something untagged that you thing I should have tagged, please tell me!

Sitting in his office chair again feels wrong. Maybe it’s the way his body is well rested, back not aching even a little, which is very rare in his life as a CEO. Maybe it’s the man sitting in the opposite chair.

Zane sits haphazardly, sprawled out with his legs crossed on the polished surface of Rhys’ desk. He is not paying attention to the Omega, instead tinkering with his drone. He is back in his full gear, ready to jump into another danger as soon as he gets paid.

All electronics in the office power up, sensing that the CEO is finally back. Sending the money to Zane’s account takes only a couple movements of his hand, and Rhys hurries to do it, looking forward to closing his eyes over that part of his life for another two months. He watches Zane not-so-discreetly check out the transaction (the _size_ if it) via his enhanced eye and then smile and get up.

“It was pleasure working with you, spitfire!” he says before stepping closer and kissing the CEO’s cheek.

It’s over in an instant and Zane takes a step back and gives Rhys one last warm smile and a cheeky wink. Then he leaves.

The Omega remains stunned, his face tingling where the Vault Hunter’s stubble and facial hair touched it. His brain seems to have crashed, as there are no thoughts in it.

Before he can even begin to comprehend what just happened, maybe ask himself wistfully if Zane meant it, if maybe this all isn’t just a job for him and he could actually _like_ an Omega like Rhys, something else happens. It’s so fast that even his well-rested brain has trouble following. Rhys finds himself on his chest, pressed into the desk by a hand on his neck, long before he notices the shimmer of air nearby.

For a second, he can’t catch his breath, and it’s certainly not helping that Zer0 remains quiet and it reminds Rhys of Katagawa. Then he gasps out, sounding a little more panicked than he would like, and the hold on his neck relaxes, turning into a soft caress.

Rhys sighs in relief. “Zero? That… that’s an unusual… way of greeting,” he chuckles nervously, not daring to try to get up. “I’m glad you’re back, buddy. How was your trip? Mind telling me why, uhm, are we doing this?” he gestures vaguely at his neck.

“My trip was boring. Unlike your weekend, it seems. Why a parting kiss?” with the last word, Zer0’s hand flexes on Rhys’ neck, like a threat of gripping too hard again.

“Oh, that? I-I-I don’t know, I swear!” Rhys hesitates shortly, not sure why should he be telling that to Zer0. Then again, the assassin is his friend. Kind of. “I don’t know why he kissed me; we never kiss. Zane just helps me with my heats, seeing as I can’t trust anybody else. It’s a job for him, nothing more.”

There is a short silence as Zer0 contemplates him. “He seems to think that your relationship is of much different nature.” There is no accusation in his voice, that is as impassive as ever, but it makes Rhys nervous anyway.

“I don’t know what got into him, Zero! He never seemed interested in me beyond my money. And I don’t have any other choice! No Alpha in this universe would want me.”

Rhys admits to himself that that sounded unnecessarily bitter and even whiny, but he can’t do anything about it. He can’t regain his usual composure with Zer0 holding him down by his neck like an unruly pup.

When the silence stretches on for too long, Rhys speaks up again. “He-hey, Zero? What is… going on?”

The assassin shifts behind him, their body pressing closer. “My apologies. This error is my fault, Rhys. I will fix this now.”

The words, although seeming reassuring, have the exact opposite effect on Rhys, and he grows even more nervous. Especially when Zer0 presses so close that he can suddenly feel every ridge and dent in their armour. Something in his chest leaps, but he can’t dwell on it, too focused on the assassin’s strange behaviour.

“Ze-Zero?” he asks, trying to get out of their grasp, but that only results in the grip on his neck returning. One finger presses into his bonding gland, and Rhys whimpers, going limp against his will.

“N-no…” he whimpers, vision blurring. In answer, Zer0 runs their other hand over his back gently one time before it dips lower, fingers dancing on his belt until they settle on the buckle.

New wave of panic washes over Rhys and he strains against the hold with all his strength. Whatever is going on here, he doesn’t like it. He doesn’t even know if Zer0 has any sexual orientation, or gender, or if they are familiar with the concept, and here they are, unbuckling his belt as deftly as they would clean their sniper rifle.

“Ze-Zero, Zero, friend…” he stammers, fear growing as the assassin remains firm behind him like a rock, unmovable.

The assassin stills for a second, then grips Rhys tighter. They speak without making it a haiku, and it stuns Rhys into silence.

“No friend. _Mate_.”

It takes painfully long to sink in, the meaning of those words. _No friend. A mate._ Rhys’ mate. Zer0, who wants to… wants to be… _Rhys’_ mate.

He still doesn’t understand Zer0’s behaviour, but the intent behind it is now all the more clear. Warmth fills Rhys’ chest, and he stops struggling completely. And as if that wasn’t enough of a response, he says, loud and clear with just a little stutter: “Y-yes please.”

He’s rewarded by another long, calming stroke and the hand leaving his neck. The gentle touch almost distracts him from his pants being tugged down, pooling at his ankles.

Rhys’ face turns red. He doesn’t know if Zane left any marks on him – he makes a point of not checking for them – but Zer0 seems to see something that makes them grip Rhys’ neck tight again while their other hand tugs the CEO’ underwear down.

“Mine,” the assassin says, fingers dipping between Rhys’ cheeks without hesitation, as if they’ve done it before. One finger pushes in, and the Omega moans, feeling himself start to get wet not from the touch but from Zer0’s words.

The assassin’s fingers are thin and long, and _precise_. As soon as they find the spot that makes Rhys see stars, they focus on it, wringing moans and choked sobs from the Omega. Slick begins to run down Rhys’ thighs; he’s so wet that he considers actually being in heat again. He hasn’t been so wet since...

Noticing that Rhys’ mind is running, Zer0 redoubles their efforts, adding two more fingers at once. It pulls a deep cry from the pinned man and Zer0 continues to assault his sweet spot until Rhys starts babbling.

“Oh, Zero, I’m close, so clo— noooo,” he whines when the assassin stops moving. He tries to thrust back against the fingers, but Zer0’s other hand grips his hip and holds him in place.

“No, please, please, Zero... Please!” he begs, trying to at least tilt his head enough to look at the assassin, but he’s met with their faceless visor. It flashes a **:D** emote.

“Is this a punishment?” Rhys wonders out loud. “It feels like punishment. That’s not fair, look, I didn’t know that you were... interested in me... question mark.”

Zer0 tilts their head at that, the **:D** turning into **> :( **and then **-_-** in a blink. They don’t give Rhys time to make sense of those emotes as they start moving their fingers again.

Rhys moans, forehead thumping on his desk as he relaxes, succumbing to the pleasure. He nears his peak again fast, this time trying to not let it show, keeping his mouth shut. But Zer0 stops before he can orgasm anyway.

“N-no, Zee, please...” the CEO whimpers. He knows that the assassin knows exactly what they are doing. The thumb of their other hand massages soothing circles into his hip and the right continues to move just slightly, wiggling in place rather than pushing in.

When Rhys calms down, breathing through the urge to either tear himself away from the assassin and get pleasure elsewhere, or cry and beg to be allowed to come, both hands withdraw from him for a while. They reappear at his sides, and Rhys is flipped onto his back.

Rhys stares into Zer0’s visor, trying to see anything that would hint him what is going on. He gets a shiny red **:)** and he chuckles. Then he gulps, because Zer0 unknots his tie and holds it up with clear intent to blindfold Rhys with it.

“I-I... I mean, I’m not opposed, just don’t think it’s a good idea,” he stutters, but Zer0 already started tying it when he said yes. Rhys’ world goes black, so he closes his eyes and tries to relax.

The fingers return to his ass, a little cold now. One hand holds him in place, placed on his belly, and the other starts pushing all four fingers in. Rhys keens, wrapping his legs around Zer0’s waist to keep them close. The stretch of four fingers is bordering on too much, but it’s _Zer0_ and he wants _more_ , all of it.

The Omega grows a little nervous when the assassin keeps pushing their fingers deeper, seeming unaware of his body’s limits, but in his heady pleasured haze, he can’t bring himself to tell them to stop. Fortunately, just when the pleasure tips into pain, Zer0 stills their movement, their other hand gently rubbing the Omega’s stomach.

Rhys finds himself relaxing easily, and soon he is nodding, urging Zer0 to go on. The rest of their hand pushes in, briefly stopping at the widest part and holding him uncomfortably stretched, and then they push further. The hand forms a fist, and it feels so good – like the _best, biggest and firmest_ knot Rhys had ever taken – that he comes immediately.

Vaguely, Rhys thinks he hears Zer0 saying _‘hot’_ in their usual, static voice, but he doesn’t have the time to focus on that, too drunk on the pleasure of being knotted.

When his mind calms down a little bit and his breathing slows down, Rhys sighs, relaxing further into the desk and settling for a nap, not caring about anything. But he is not allowed rest.

“W-what?” the Omega whimpers when the hand inside of him begins to move. He tries to clench down more, but Zer0 overpowers even his knotting muscles.

Rhys opens his eyes to look at the assassin questioningly, but he doesn’t see anything, remembering the blindfold. He whimpers again when he feels his knotting muscles relaxing, allowing his partner to keep fucking him with their fist.

To Rhys’ slowly rising dread, Zer0 pushes further each time, showing their fist deeper than should be possible. It feels _amazing_ and Rhys’ eyes cross in pleasure. At the same time, Zer0’s other hand pushes down on his belly, as if they wanted to feel their fist moving inside of the Omega, and Rhys screams, coming again. He doesn’t know if he was even hard, but the orgasm is so strong it almost wipes his consciousness off. It feels like falling apart and he hadn’t felt like that since...

Zer0 stills, their voice sounding close and urgent. Rhys is sure that if they were a normal human, he would feel their breath on his flushed face right now. Maybe they’d be panting.

“Pressing matters call. Do you want to be my mate? Answer _now_. Please. _Rhys_.”

The Omega doesn’t understand what they are saying, not really, but he nods his head fast, fumbling with one hand to grip their shoulder. But Zer0 pulls away, carefully withdrawing their hands and freeing themselves from Rhys’ legs. The Omega whines, unsure what he did wrong. Then there is a series of mechanical clicks and whirrs, partly familiar. Rhys wonders, tempted to take his blindfold off, but he doesn’t want to betray Zer0’s trust, and all he really cares about is having them all around him again.

When the assassin steps closer at last, it feels different. They feel actually _warm_ , almost hot. They radiate heat and Rhys loves it, wants to be engulfed in it. He carefully wraps his legs around them again, feeling something hard and leathery make contact with his hips. It’s covered in ridges and bumps, and so _hot._

“Oh god,” he whimpers, carefully reaching out to touch Zer0, the _real Zer0_ , but his hand is grabbed in the air, stopped. Zer0 is still wearing their gloves, and he wonders if they only took a certain part of their suit off. And then Zer0 pulls his hand closer, guides it to their chest, and what Rhys feels is definitely the cold armour.

Rhys keeps the hand in place, craving the contact. He tries to not move it at all, not wanting to disrespect Zer0 by letting his hand wander, but when his legs are grabbed under the knees, pulled up and pressed to his chest, exposing him, his fingers scramble to find something to grip. Even though his hand ended up on Zer0’s armoured shoulder, he breaths in to apologise, but all that comes out of his mouth is a whimper.

Something hot, hot, _hot_ presses against his entrance, and it’s _huge._ No wonder Zer0 fisted him and gave him two mind-blowing orgasms; Rhys wouldn’t be able to take them otherwise. For a second, he is overwhelmed by the thought of having Zer0, his Zer0, fuck him, and then he realises that they are still waiting. For his consent, probably.

“Please,” he breathes out, and Zer0 pushes in immediately. They let out a grunt, and it’s not distorted by static, it’s a real sound from them and it’s so different, so... _alien._ It distracts Rhys from the pressure and stretch of their enormous length pushing in.

The Omega’s breaths come out in short, rapid pants. He grits his teeth, focusing on relaxing his already exhausted muscles, and Zer0 _keeps pushing deeper._ They also keep making sounds, though Rhys can’t place them. They have no meaning in his head, but he wants to imagine that they are soothing sounds to Zer0’s kind.

Just when Rhys thinks that he can’t take any more of it, that it must be rearranging his internal organs, breaking and changing him forever, and he wants to beg for a break, Zer0 stops, their hips not yet flush with Rhys’. He feels the blindfold getting wet from his tears. He’s never experienced anything like that before. Even Zer0’s cock, or whatever it is, is hot, almost too much.

The alien’s hands start wandering again, their touch soothing the Omega as they caress his cheeks, his neck, chest, belly. One hand stops there, gently pressing down and feeling the outline of their cock. Each touch there makes Rhys whimper, _too much._

Zer0 _says_ something. It’s obvious that it’s a word, a sound much different from the previous ones but still nonsensical to the human. They begin to pull out of Rhys, slowly, while making a lot of noises that are definitely soothing to the Omega now. And when they are halfway out, they thrust in again, not too fast but definitely not gentle.

Rhys cries out, torn between ecstasy and pain. It’s so much, too much, and he wants _more._ Zer0 seems to give him time to get used to it, but he urges them on, wiggling his hips.

Soon, they are fucking at a moderate pace, not too harsh but very, very deep. Rhys can’t keep his mouth shut anymore, always either crying out or whimpering. He clutches at both Zer0’s shoulders for dear life, overwhelmed. He doesn’t know what he is feeling anymore.

Suddenly, Zer0 wraps their hand around his half-hard cock, and arousal takes over his mind. He doesn’t know if he can come again, but he’s willing to find out. The other hand teases his nipples, making him squirm and curse when the sensitive nubs – extra sensitive after the heat – are pinched.

Then Zer0 grips his chin firmly, and Rhys doesn’t have to wonder for long what will happen. He feels their heat on his face; can even _smell_ them. The scent is leathery, a little sour, and Rhys loves it.

Something wet makes contact with Rhys’ nose. It’s not sticky, just slightly wet and warm, and stays in place for a couple seconds before withdrawing. It feels strangely intimate.

Soon, Zer0 picks up where they left off, fucking Rhys into the desk and touching him. Their hand leaves his chin, travels down in one smooth caress. When it passes over his throat, his breath catches.

Zer0 pauses for half a second, then their pace picks up again and their hand settles on Rhys’ neck, slowly pressing down. The Omega moans so loudly he fears that his secretary outside might hear it. Zer0 responds by pressing down harder, restricting his breathing and the blood flowing to his brain.

This is heaven, Rhys thinks, succumbing to bliss. Whenever Zer0 releases his neck, he gulps down air and babbles out pleas for more, and whenever they hold him, he thinks he’ll go mad with lust. He feels so good, so _loved_ and taken care of, so worthy. The thoughts start spilling from his lips, out of control.

“Oh god, I want you, need you so much! I need you inside me, more of you, please! Aah, _Jack_ , I— Please, Jack, I’ve been good, _please_!”

All movement stops at once. Rhys pants, squirming on the desk to get more. In his mind, he did nothing wrong. He’s been a good Omega, did everything Jack asked him to do. He doesn’t deserve to be teased.

“Please,” he whimpers, close to crying. “Been good, so good, as you wanted. I-I’m wo-worthy, please.”

The continuous silence in the room finally reaches Rhys through his haze. Slowly, so slowly, he comes down, remembering where he is, who is the one filling him so much he might go crazy.

He realises what he just did, again, even though he isn’t in heat anymore.

“Oh no,” Rhys whimpers, voice tiny. “Zero, I— _Aah_!”

Rhys almost chokes on his scream when Zer0 suddenly pulls almost all the way out and slams back in again, seemingly deeper than before. It hurts, it’s too much, and Rhys sobs when the alien does it again. They set a punishing pace, fucking him like a machine. They hold him down, one hand on his neck and the other on his hips, stopping him from escaping the onslaught.

“Zero!” Rhys cries, arching off the desk as much as he can. In response, their hand moves along his neck, slipping back, the tip of one finger pressing right into his bonding gland.

The third orgasm rolls over him like an avalanche. Rhys gasps and tenses up, more tears escaping his eyes. His cock twitches, spilling a few pathetic droplets onto his belly where all of his previous releases have formed a disgusting layer.

It doesn’t take long for Zer0 to also orgasm. Or... Rhys thinks that’s what is happening. Some kind of fluid starts filling his belly, but only a few spurts. Then Zer0 pulls out and lets the rest fall on the floor. Rhys whimpers at the loss, but he is too exhausted to fight for his right to be filled. Besides, the stuff _makes his insides tingle_ , and he’s way too tired to deal with that.

Panting heavily, Rhys continues to lie on his desk, physically and emotionally exhausted. He makes a small sound of disapproval when Zer0 pulls away, but he stays in place, unable to follow them. There is another series of clicks and whirrs, and then Zer0 approaches again, cold and seemingly lifeless suit back in place.

The moment seems to last forever, or at least long enough for Rhys to remember where he is, with whom, and the words that left his mouth not long ago. He opens his mouth to apologise, but he is silenced by a long thin finger.

“Clean-up is in place. While I remove the traces, keep the blindfold on.”

Rhys has no problem with that, lying back on the desk while Zer0 cleans up whatever _traces_ were left. He becomes a little cold and begins to shiver while waiting, but thankfully, it doesn’t take long for the assassin to return to him and take his tie off his eyes.

The first thing that Rhys sees when his eyes grow accustomed to light again is a flashy **:)** followed by a heart. He chuckles, a little thrown off by seeing something normal after what just happened.

Speaking of what just happened, Rhys needs two things. Three. A shower, another day off, and a serious talk with Zer0. First of all, he needs to ask about the _mate_ thing they said. Then he needs to explain the things that he said. Then, hopefully, they can start over, maybe have a relationship. If Zer0 is interested after all of that, anyway.

The assassin’s visor flashes **Zzz** and Rhys nods mindlessly, as if answering a question. Then he yelps, because Zer0 picks him up, seeming to do so without any effort, and begins to carry him to his private elevator. Unable to resist, Rhys rests his cheek on their chest, trying to feel the real heat of their body again through the layers of armour. He can’t. But it lives in his memory and he will dream about it again tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElfWriting) and [Tumblr](https://lostelfwriting.tumblr.com/).


End file.
